Wrong World
by BinganHe
Summary: He wakes up on a beach. Without memories how he got there. Not only that but he also meets the straw hats. Only a dream or the biggest adventure of his live?
1. The beginn of a journey

**Disclaimer: Me not owning One Piece (Oda guy who owning it)**

 **This is the translation of my first fanfiction.**

 **The Original in German: fanfiktion dot de** **(also called Wrong World)**

 **I'm rewriting it a bit while translating, but nothing major. Only a few minor conversations and incontinuity problems.**

 **The story starts after Enies Lobby but before Sabaody.**

 **I wrote it a while ago, so everything after Dressrosa is created by me.**

 **Don't hate me if you find any errors, English is not my native language. If you find any just let me know.**

 **I'm here to both learn and entertain you.**

 **So have fun!**

I startle up. Looking around confused. I'm sitting on a tropical beach. Wait a minute…

Tropical? … beach? Where the heck am I? I look around again. Just a minute ago I was on my way home. How can I be here, on a beach. Ok think. Was it the greatest party night of my life. No, how could it be, I hardly drink any alcohol. Try to remember what happened. Maybe just go from the start.

06:15 Waking up

06:45 Going to school

07:00 Arriving at school, copying the homework for the day

12:45 Finally, school is over

But what happened afterwards? God damn it. Why is it so hard to remember anything. Ok just breathe and think on what to do now. There have to be some people around here. Maybe they can tell me where I am and how I got here.

I look around once more. Only beach, jungle und the ocean. Well, let´s hope there are people here. Better get walking because I want to get home. With motivated steps I'm heading in on direction. While I'm walking I look down to my clothes. Still the same as today in the morning. What the hell happened to me. Ok don't lose your head about it.

I look at the jungle closer. It looks pretty untouched, like you see it only rarely on earth. Do people really live here? Well they have to, how could I get here otherwise. At least I say that to myself.

After what felt like 20 minutes walking, suddenly I freaking loud roar was hearable. Scared I look around. What the hell was that? Are monster living on this island? I just wonder where I am. Ok keep walking, and keep an eye on the jungle.

Again. The roar. This time louder. Kinda reminds me of Godzilla, but that thing doesn't really exist, does it? More like running than walking I start moving again.

After another 10 Minutes running and scary roaring I arrive at a bay and I almost couldn't believe what I saw on the other side. A small town. Finally civilization, my rescue. I leap in the air inside out of joy. I just have to get on the other side.

Oh come on, really? Right in the middle of the bay is a big fucking cliff and the sand beach doesn't continues. Now I have to go around and that will probably forever. NO, wait I can't go around. Inwards there is this scary monster. As if this thing could hear my thoughts, again the roaring. How big has this thing to be to make his loud sound? The better question is, how can people still live here.

Looks like my only option is to swim around. Let's just hope there isn't also a monster in the water. I walk to the cliff and look at the water. At least it isn't too deep. I put my toes in the water. And it also isn't cold. Slowly I'm walking farther and farther from the beach until I couldn't stand anymore. The current is also not very strong. With fast movements I'm moving forward, around the cliff and towards the other side. Only 15 meter to go…10 meter. Suddenly something hits my feet. Oh god what is that?! Oh wait, just the ground. As fast as I can I move out of the water. The last few meters I basically run. As soon as I hit the beach, there is again, you guessed it, this powerful roar.

My clothes are soaked with water. I can at least take of my shirt. After doing so I start walking towards the small town. After a short walk I can see the first building from close up. I looks like I has outlived many of its inhabitants. On some walls there are even growing plants on the wall. Doesn't look inhabited. But as I walk closer I can some firewood stacked in front of it. It looks like it has been stacked not long ago. But as I look around I can't see anyone. Well at least now I know, that people live here.

As I walk further towards the town every house looks less and less like it's going to break down any second by itself and they look like there are actually people living inside. But I still haven't seen anybody. Ok think, where are normally people every time in such a small town. Right in a bar, and every city as at least one in some form or another. And logically the bar is probably near the ocean. As I walk further towards the ocean I can see a small pier with a ship. That definitely is an indication for people. Suddenly behind another building there comes what I'm searching for. I basically run towards the building with the letters bar written over the door.

Just a moment before I enter the bar I put my now completely dry shirt on. After that I enter the bar.

"Friend or foe?", is the first thing I hear from the guy behind the bar. Well that could have gone better. "Friend", is my short answer. "You sure? Because you are not from here, therefore you have to be one of the pirates which arrived just a while ago. They are the reason why you don't see any people outside, they are all afraid because of you" There is at least my answer why there are no people here. Wait a minute, did that guy just say pirates. Where the hell am I? Pirates aren't around since at least 300 years, if you forget about Somalia.

"Did you just say Pirates?", I ask him confused. "Either you are just dumb or you are from the moon because not long ago pirates docked down at the pier" "That's why I'm here. Where is here?" The guy looked now as confused as me. "What do you mean with that?" "Well I kinda woke up on the beach with no idea where I am or how I came here"

The guy suddenly just started laughing at me. "Probably been left by your last crew. The island is called Ritorumonsuta, which means something like little monster" Haha, even the name of the island is mocking me. "And where exactly is this island?" The barkeeper says only one word, but after that I'm pretty sure I'm currently dreaming. The word was Grand Line.

"Give me something to drink, something strong" Slowly I sit down on a bar stool. It is only a dream…only a dream. The barkeeper puts a small glass with a some liquid in front of me. I take it at empty it at once. "Fuck" I start coughing. That was a bad idea. Why the hell do I even know how that feels. I have never done that before. Probably just imagining things, I dreaming everything is possible. The barkeeper starts laughing again. "You absolutely not a pirate" I look at him. "Yea, you me too"

Suddenly the door so fast I almost thought it would break out of the wall. "FOOD!" A loud scream comes from outside and only a second later a young guy comes inside and sets himself directly beside me. "Everything twice please" The barkeeper just grins at us and walk through a small door outside the room, probably the kitchen. I look at the guy who now sits beside me. He already has a knife and fork in his hands. On his head is his iconic straw hat. Well kinda makes sense, they are the only pirates I know. "What are you starring at?"

I look to his face, did he just talk to me? "Hey I meant you" Ah nostalgia, I should watch the old episodes again some time. "Oh, it's nothing" "Doesn't look like nothing" I point with my head towards the door. "If you really want to know it, just ask yourself who stormed inside and broke the door in doing so" His head turns toward door and then back to me. "Who did that? It doesn't look pretty. Someone should fix it" Mentally I slapped his dumb head, but he is like he is. And what would it change, it's just a dream.

Just this moment the barkeeper comes back into the room with two plates in each hands. He puts it right in front of the pirate, who doesn't hesitate and immediately starts eating. That's more like the pirate I know.

After he ate the fourth portion, the door opens again. As a orange haired women the eating pirate beside me sees, her head looks like it would explode any second. With a powerful punch she punches his head into the bar, so powerful, that the wood cracks under the pressure.

I try to hold my laughter back, what I unfortunately can't. Immediately the women looks threatening at me, her hand still up, ready to hit again. "No wait I didn't meant it lik.." With another powerful punch, I share the same fate as my seatmate.

"Luffy didn't I tell you not too run off into the first bar you find" The man was already eating again. "But I was hungry" He shouldn't have said that, because she hit him again with her hand.

After the women calmed down, the whole crew sat around a table and ordered food and drinks. "Who was that guy beside you Captain? He wasn't scared like the villager when he saw us", asks suddenly the women with black hair. "I'm not from around here", I answer. "And why exactly should I be afraid of you?"

"Because we are pirates?", a men with a very long nose says. I rise my eyebrow. "And?" The guy with the straw hat just laughs. "I like him"

"I'm Monkey D Luffy and I'm going to be the next pirate king. This is my crew. The scary looking swordsman is Zoro" With a bunch of meat in his hand he points at a green haired man with three swords by his side.

"The long nosed guy is our sniper Usopp. The women who stopped me from eating is our navigator Nami" The orange haired women still looked with the same deadly look at me as just a few minutes ago. "Our cook Sanji" Luffy pointed at a blonde man with a suit, currently smoking. "That's Copper our doctor and the other women is Robin" The women just smiled. "And these are Brook and Franky"

After he finished introducing his friends he looked back to me, still eating. "And who are you?" "Oh I'm just a lost traveler" The straw hat tilts his head. "Lost?" "Well I kinda woke up on the beach a few hour ago, without knowing where I was and how I got here" He now grins at me. "That's no problem we could bring you back home"

Nami hit him again and yelled: "Stop helping stranger" "Don't worry Nami, I don't think you could help me. Because I don't know how to get home and neither do you" Now she looked confused at me. "What do you mean with that?" "Well I don't really know where home is" The whole crew looked almost shocked at me. "What do you mean you don't mean where home is. Everybody knows where that is" I just grin. "Well, did anybody of you ever heard of a place called Earth?"

The straw hats look at each other, like they are waiting for someone to say yes. After a while is say: "Didn't think so" Luffy hit the table with his fist. "You know the name of the place, so somebody has to know where this berth place is" "It's called earth, and I don't think anybody in the world would know where it is" The pirates looked now even more confused. "What do you mean nobody knows where it is?" Looks like I said to much. "Well don't worry about that, I still think this is a dream or some sort of hallucination"

Again the straw hates looked confused at me, but now a different version of confused. "For example from my hometown to the ocean I have a few countries to cross and yet I woke up on a beach. But there I was on a beach of a tropical island with a giant monster on it"

That got Luffys Attention. "Monster? Where I want to see it", he shouts enthusiastic. "NO", shouts everybody else back. "I'm the captain, I can go where I want" After he said this he took the whole food which was left on the table in his hands and stuffed it into his mouth. He swallowed everything in one go. He stands up, ready to go on adventure. "Who's with me?"

"I stay here", Nami, Usopp and Chopper said in unison.

"Still have to buy food"

"Get material to repair the ship from the last storm"

At last only Zoro, Robin and Brook would go with Luffy. Before the left he turned back to me. "Don't you come? You have to show us where that monster is" I look at him at first, thinking. On one hand I really don't want to see that monster first hand. But on the other hand, with the help of the straw hats nothing could really hurt me.

"Sure why not. I'm free anyway" I stand up and follow the small straw hat crew outside.

After we left the town behind us, we start to hear that roaring again. "Whoa that thing must be really big if it can make that sound" Luffy seems with every sound even more enthusiastic. "If it also tastes that good?" "Hopefully it doesn't shredders us into pieces", was the answer from Robin.

With every step the beast seems to be nearer. Suddenly there is movement inside a bush to the left. The first thing Luffy does is smashing his fists into it. After that silence.

A few moments later a furry animal about the size of a normal sized dog comes out. It opens its mouth and a roaring sound can be heard.

"That's way too small to eat", Luffy says disappointed. "We can still eat it", Zoro says. "This cute thing warms my heart, but I don't have a heart. Johoho"

"Meh, I don't eat small cute looking animals. I want big scary ones" After he said that, he was already walking back to town. I stand a few moments in front of the furry thing. "That was disappointing", I just say and follow Luffy.

As we arrive at the pier all remaining straw hats are already onboard their ship. I can finally see it in real, well in some form. It looks bigger than in the anime. As Nami sees us coming towards the Sunny she shouts: "The log pose only needed two hour to reset, we can set sail as soon as you want Luffy"

He jumps happy into the air. "YAY, let's set sail" With one jump he is on the ship and Robin, Zoro and Brook followed soon after. I stand alone on the wooden pier. Looks like this means farewell. Hopefully I finally wake up after that.

"Don't you want to become part of my crew?", Luffy says bluntly looking at me. "WHAT, me?" "Sure, you have the dream of finding a place nobody knows where it is. What's a better choice than sailing with the future pirate king. Maybe you find your home while you are with us"

I am almost shocked from Luffys words. They almost sounded reasonable. I just smile.

"You know, why not. I'm need a job anyway"

At the same time Luffy gets another hit from Nami. "Stop asking people to join us without asking your crew first. You know him since an hour and don't even know his name"

Ruffy just looks grinning at me. "What's your name?"

"Reji Ayama"


	2. Rejis first adventure

**Disclaimer: Le me nix ownerido Uno Piece -taco (** **Mui grande espanol** **)**

One week they are already traveling, the next island still far away. For the straw hats this is normal, for someone not. Reji Ayama. Just a week ago he woke up on a island beach. At first he still thought it was all a dream, but not anymore. He realized it in the first night sleeping onboard. You don't dream inside a dream, not 7 times. Now his only problem is getting home and if he even wants to.

His favorite anime and now he eats breakfast with them every day.

"Reji get up already. It's almost time for dinner" Why does Sanji keep bothering him.

"Only 5 more minutes" "You already mist breakfast, so get up already" "Just make me breakfast, I eat it after dinner" "God you are already as bad as Luffy.

20 minutes later Reji was still in bed, for that reason Sanji sent Nami to him. 2 Minutes later he came with big bump on his head back. "Seriously how can you sleep that much?", Sanji asked him as he saw him.

"Calm down. Zoro is sleeping all the time so why can't I" "But Zoro shows at least up when there is something to eat" "I sleep every weekend until dinner, only during the week I have to get up for school"

Everybody listened eager to Reji talking about his sleeping habits. Because he almost never talks about himself or his home.

"Your parents have to be really rich if they can afford sending a 16 year old to school", Nami asks with a small spark in her eyes. "No actually not, where I'm from going to school is mandatory for 9 years and it's all paid by the government"

The straw hats look seemingly shocked at him. "What? You have to go to school and it's free!" Looks like I already said to much, Reji thought. He doesn't want the straw hats to know too much about his home. Nobody knows what consequences it can have.

"Your country sounds almost unbelievable" Robin was stating the obvious. Reji didn't know what to say. "I know it does sound like that and I don't ask you to believe it. But I think I said already too much"

After the straw hats knew Reji wouldn't say anything more they instead talked about everyday stuff, as if they ignored what Reji just said. But Reji was not ignored, because Robin watched him the whole time closely.

On the next day Reji would normally sleep until noon, but not today. Because he said to himself he would get up with everybody else before breakfast. As he walked into the kitchen Sanji couldn't believe his eyes.

"Looks like you uphold your promise" Reji looked at him sleepy. "I try" While eating Sanji said today's Rejis turn washing the dishes. He has to do some chores around the ship, because he is now part of the crew. At first he tried to talk himself out of this, but in the end he did it anyway.

After he was finished he went on deck. When he was there he noticed that everybody was doing what they usually do.

Nami and Robin were laying an two sun beds. One sunbathing and the other reading some book. Luffy, Chopper and Brook were just fooling around. Zoro was probably training in the crow's nest and Usopp and Franky were creating some new devices.

Before Reji could do anything Luffy called his name. "Hey Reji, can I ask you something" Reji turned to his new captain. "How do you fight?" Reji looked at him puzzled. "I don't understand what you mean with that"

"Chopper and I have our devil fruits and Brook has his sword, but what do you have?" This took Reji by surprise. Why didn't I thought about that, he thought. He has no devil fruit powers and if he would swords he would hurt himself more than his enemy.

"Now that you say it, I don't exactly have a fighting style. I did however train boxing for a few years, but that was year ago" But that was already enough for Luffy.

"That sounds awesome. Now we even have someone in our crew who fights with his hands. Show us, show us" He jumped enthusiastically at the last words. "Well I can at least try"

He stands right in front of Luffy, raised his hands into position and hit as hard and fast as he could right into Luffys face. The one on the receiving end of the punch was shocked as he was thrown back. "Ouch, that hurt" While he was holding his head were Reji hit him, Reji was even more shocked. "How can it hurt Luffy, you are made out of rubber", Chopper stated the obvious. Did I just use Haki without even knowing it, Reji thought.

"That was nothing, you should have seen the guy we fought at Enies Lobby. Those guy were strong and because of people like them I have to become stronger. I want to protect my nakama at any time" Luffys facial expression changed for a moment from his usual happy grin to a more serious one.

"You don't have to be strong to win a fight. You only have to fight smart. The right move at the right time could win any fight", Reji said out loud. "Just do something your enemy wouldn't expect" "Maybe that's the reason why Luffy won every fight until know, Johoho"

 **Next morning**

"Ruffy give me my food back or I will tell Sanji he shall never cook for you again" "What, no please don't do that" "Only if you don't take food that's already on my plate"

Do they really have to scream in the morning, thought Reji, still in bed. Right this moment his stomach growled.

As he entered the kitchen everybody glared at him. Was it that unusual that he got up early? "Luffy you better do what she say because I you woke me up for nothing I'm going to punch you again" "Sorry I woke you up", he said while grinning.

As he sat on his chair Nami immediately said: "Reji you are tonight's night watch" Reji almost dropped his first bite from his mouth. "What, but how should I sleep then?" "That's not my problem" He tried to say something, but in Namis eyes you could see she wouldn't change her mind at all. "Ok, but I dare you if anyone wakes me up tomorrow before I get up by myself will feel the wrath of an sleepy Reji with bad mood" His last words were especially meant for Luffy. But oblivious as he was he just grinned. "Ok"

On the evening while everybody went to bed, Reji was still on deck. Not really eager to do his first night watch. He sat beside the steering wheel. From there he could oversee the whole ship. That's going to be a long night, he thought.

"You should watch over the ship, not sleep" He almost jumps up. Damn I really fell asleep. Beside from him Robin was standing und was smiling at him. "Can I sit with you?" He doesn't answers, only moves a bit to his right.

A time they sit there and said nothing. "What are you keeping from us?" Reji knew something like that would come at some time. He didn't answer strait away. So Robin asked another question: "Why do you avoid almost every question we ask about your home?" Her tone was not a threatening, more like a curios one.

"It's complicated" He said after a time. "There are a few reasons"

"And what are those reasons?" She wouldn't let go.

"Robin I have to ask you something. Please don't tell anybody what we are talking about now"

Robin was expecting something like that, so it seems. "I won't"

"Then let me answer your question with another question. What do you think?"

She thought for a moment. "You are definitely not from around here. You talk about things and places nobody from us has ever heard about and yet you still know almost everything about us and the world, more than some normal people. And you probably know even more things you don't talk about"

Reji just smiled. "Well many people from home would say I'm not normal because I watch animes, but you are right. I know far more than I want to talk about, not even now. You remember what I said about earth?" "Yes, nobody in the world would know about it"

"Well that is true, nobody on this planet would know about it. Earth is not only a town, country, but a planet. The reason why I know about you is because back home your adventures are just fictional story, something I thought until a week ago wouldn't exist in real life"

Robin was for a very long time quiet. "That explains why you thought this is all a dream"

"Yes I woke up on a tropical island and meet the straw hat pirates. Of course I think it's a dream"

"What do you know about us?"

"Enough to cause gigantic problem with your journey. That's why I don't want to say anything, I could alter the course of events"

Robin looked at him with big eyes, something he has never seen doing her. "You mean you know our future"

"Yes, but only to a certain point and only what a can remember"

"Do we achieve it, our dream?"

"Reji smiled at her. "I really don't know. But you don't have to know, you can see it, in every one of you. You will all achieve your dream, I'm certain of that"

Both sat together for a while, until Robin stood up.

"Thank you for telling me. I will help you keep your secret" With those words she left and Reji was yet again alone on deck.

On the next morning was, as promised, not awakened by anybody. Instead a loud noise and a following shaking of the ship. If he wouldn't have fallen out of his bed he probably would be still sleeping. On his way finding the responsible person so he could kill her, there was again that loud noise and after that the shaking.

He needed a moment to realize what that noise was. Those were canon shots. He immediately turned around and run onto deck.

As he was there he couldn't believe his eyes. They were currently under attack by four marine ships.

"Reji, you here too?" He turned around and saw Luffy currently flying through the air. "Why didn't you idiots wake me up?" "But you said we shouldn't"

"The current situation is something completely different, of course you should have woken me up" But Luffy ignored him and just yelled: "If you are here you could help too" But before he could answer Luffy was already in a fight with a marine captain.

"And how should I help. I'm fight in close combat", Reji muttered. But the next moment he saw a marine ship steering directly towards the sunny. It looked like they are trying to board the sunny.

That could be my chance, Reji thought. He prepares himself, waiting to turn the game around. As the ship was near enough, Reji runs as fast as he could towards the railing and jumps with full power on board the enemy ship.

The soldiers didn't realized what is happening at first. "Who are you, are you an associate of these pirates? Answer NOW!" The soldier is coming towards Reji.

"Let's find out", with these words Reji punches the coming soldier directly into the face. The man on the receiving end just drops to the ground, unconscious and a bleeding nose.

"Take him", another soldier yells. Full with adrenaline is Reji running towards him, punches him and also immobilizes him. Only a docent left, Reji just thinks before clashing two soldiers heads together and kicking another.

"What's happening down there. Can't you even take down such an easy target" A voice yells from above. "Sir he already defeated five of our men" A soldier says before Reji also takes him down.

"You are in the majority or are you that incompetent" The voice yelled angry at the soldiers who were left. It looked like the fear their captain more than the pirate before them because they immediately attacked the young pirate.

"You are surrounded give up" The all shouted at the same time. "Why is that bad, now I don't have to turn around to fight" With this words he hits two soldiers with both hands, turns around and punches another with his fist.

"Just give up or we will shot" Behind him two soldiers stood with guns pointing towards him. Now he had a problem because he couldn't evade bullets.

But the in the next moment both man grew arms out of their body and broke their neck. "You are not smashed to pieces that's good" Robin says as she lands walks towards him. "Nope, and thank you, just the right moment"

"I'll deal with the captain you with the rest", she says before running of in the direction where the captain was before. He turns towards the last three standing enemy soldier. They were bigger and had more muscles as the ones before. All of them were at least one head bigger than he was.

He runs towards one and wants to hit him with his fist. But the attacked man also wants to hit him. As their fist meet they are both thrown back by sheer force. The marine soldier fall into the water and Reji hits a wall.

"Bloody fucking hell, that fucking hurts", he says while holding his hands. I need some protection, maybe I can by some gloves. But before he could think he had to move because two swords sliced a little hole in the wall behind him. He searched the deck for another spare sword to use but couldn't find one.

Damn it I can't defeat them like this. He waited for the right moment when the two soldiers tried to hit him another time. As fast as he could he just dodged the swords and while the soldiers where distracted he run into the first door he could find.

"You can't run from us", they shouted after him but Reji was already one deck below. Maybe there is something useful in the armory. Now I just have to find one, he thought. Every door he could find he kicked with his foot open.

Only one room left. Suddenly he heard a voice: "We have to find him. He is under no circumstance allowed to see our cargo" Another voice answered: "Just kill him we have to be sure. We are authorized to protect it with any means necessary"

As fast as he could Reji opened the last door and closed it after him. Now he saw what the two soldier were talking about. He was in some sort of storage room. But that was not the important. The whole room was full with gold ingots, pieces of expensive looking jewelry and gemstones in every color and shape he could imagine.

"Wow a week pirate an I found my first treasure", he barely could finish the sentence before the two soldiers stormed into the room. "Now that you have seen it you will not leave this room alive"

But before he could do anything his face made contact with a gold bar. His teeth hit the ground before the rest of his body followed.

As fast as he could Reji grabbed his sword and blocked the incoming hit from the last soldier. Reji could barely hold the sword against the sword of his opponent. "You will die today like the rest of your crew", the soldier spat out.

Rejis eyebrow moved up. "You really think that? Than count how many of your fellow marines I defeated today" Before the soldier could say anything Reji kicked him with his knee into the stomach. As a result the soldier fell to the ground while holding it.

He dropped the sword and looked again to his treasure. "There has to be a bag a around here" He left the room and searched the other rooms. After he found a big black bag he run back to the storage room dropped it to the ground and filled it with everything of some value and as much as he could.

In the end he could barely carry it. A moment before he left something caught his eyes. On shelve with some less valuable stuff was a wooden box with golden ornaments and a big lock. "That looks interesting" He tried to open it but the lock prevented him from looking what's inside. "Meh I just take it I can open it afterwards"

"No…you cannot…have…" A faint voice said behind him. Reji looked at the soldier still laying on the ground. "Stop me if you can" Reji just said before stepping over the man and getting back on deck.

When he was there the first thing he could see was the enemy captain laying unconscious on the ground. "We should get back to the Sunny. The others should have already defeated everyone else", spoke the black-haired women standing beside the body.

After the remaining marine ships fled the straw hats gathered to see what Reji has found. He opened the big bag and immediately Namis eyes turned into berry symbols. "I'm rich"

Before she could grab anything Reji closed the bag again. "No, **I** 'm rich. I still need clothes and everything else you need as a pirate" Nami just looked at him angry.

But before anybody could say anything Luffy shouted: "Sanji Food!" Only now Reji realized that he hasn't eaten yet. "For me too"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Another chapter of the adventures of the Straw hat pirates and their newest member.**

 **What's inside the mystery box?**

 **You have to find out in the next chapter**


	3. A known man

**Disclaimer:** **Je ne parle pas français, J'utilise Google Traduction.**

 **Aussi, je ne possède pas One Piece!**

He opened his eyes and looked to his side. Luffy and Zoro were still soundly sleeping. "I think I can get used to waking up early", he said quietly to himself. He tried to stand up, but as he wanted to use his right hand, he moaned with pain. During the fight yesterday he actually broke his finger. He didn't even notice until Chopper examined him afterwards. I really need something to protect my hand during a fight, he thought.

On the next island he would by something with the money he got from his treasure. The next island is still far away, he thought while walking towards the kitchen. Arriving there he sees that Sanji is already preparing breakfast.

"For the first time you are too early" "I think I'm getting used to getting up early"

He sat on the table and watched Sanji making breakfast. Right this moment the door opened. "The prices have gone up again" Nami came in and like always talking about money. "Calm down, they are actually pretty cheap"

Nami looked at him with an annoyed face. "But I buy them every day. Wait Reji, you are up already" "Is it really that strange that I'm getting up early", he asked sarcastically with a hint of sarcasm. Simultaneously both Nami and Sanji said: "Yes"

After a while the other crew members arrived. A while into breakfast Nami said: "Our fight yesterday is in the newspapers"

"And what are they writing?", asked Robin.

"It looks like the ships were some sort of convoy from the government. They don't say anything particular, they only say it was very important" "Reji found a small treasure, they could have been escorting a treasure ship. That reminds me. I found a treasure ship when I was just three years old. It contained a mountain full of gold and…" Usopp continued talking about his "memories". Everyone except Reji, Nami, Robin, Zoro and Sanji listened excited.

"That was just some gold bars, a few jewels and a bit jewelry. I wouldn't call it an treasure and I don't think the ship would have attacked us if they carried a valuable treasure" "Probably just some sort of cover up for their loss", said Robin.

As Nami flipped the page some lose papers flew out. "Would it be that hard to just pin the bounties with the newspaper. It would be much easier", Nami said as she collected them from the ground.

"Well, look at that. Looks like the treasure is really important for the government", she said and showed on bounty poster to the crew.

"I present Reji Ayama aka "Jumpy Fist" Bounty: 36.000.000" Everybody stopped eating. "Really? My first bounty is that high?!"

Ruffy just laughter: "Not bad for the start"

Reji was seemingly bluffed. "All I did was to beat up a few marines. Nothing that should earn me a bounty that high"

"Maybe the treasure is SUPER important for the marines", Franky said while making his Franky-Pose™. "He might be right maybe you took something that was important for them and you didn't notice. Did you take a closer look to what you took?", Nami said. "No I couldn't, there was not enough time. I just took what I could grab. But I could now, maybe I missed something"

As Reji returned everybody was curiously waiting for him. He puts the bag onto the ground in front of everybody and opens it.

"Gold bar, smaller gold bar, necklace with red stone, necklace with green stone, gold coin with a man on it, gold coin with a old man on it… Maybe this" He holds a small box with golden ornaments and a big lock in his hands. He tries to open the lock with his bare hands, but it stayed locked.

"I might need some tools for that"

Immediately Usopp holds up a hammer. "Try this" "Sure thanks, but why do you have a hammer with you while breakfast? No wait, I don't want to know"

Before Usopp could answer he hit the lock with the tool. It broke on the first hit. "Wasn't built to last", Usopp finally said.

But instead of answering Reji just stared with wide eyes at the now open box. "Guys I think I know why my bounty is that high" When he turned the box so that the rest of the crew could see, they also looked with wide eyes at the content of it.

"Is that what I think it is…"

"I heard they are worth over 100 million berry"

"Are you going to eat it?"

Reji looked at his very own devil fruit. It had a black color, had the shape of a big cherry and was almost completely smooth, except for the typical swirls of a devil fruit.

"Of course I'm going to eat it. I already have a treasure, what would I do with another 100 Million"

Before Nami could even say anything Reji took a bite from the black fruit. Immediately after he wants to start vomiting. "Fuck, that tastes just like shit", he says barely audible. But he had to eat the whole fruit.

With the last bite he looks at his friends again. They look at him with big eyes. "And, do you feel anything yet?" "Except my stomach wanting to vomit, no, nothing yet"

"What would happen if we throw him into the water?"

Immediately Nami punched Luffys head. "What do you think happens when we throw you into the water, idiot" Luffys answer was his usual laugh.

"But he doesn't feel anything different, maybe he needs a traumatic experience to awaken his devil fruit power", Usopp with a deep thinking face.

"Why is everyone ignoring me", Reji said.

"Then let's find out" Luffy shouted while laughing. He slung his arms around Reji, picked him up and run outside.

One moment later Reji hung over the water, still held by Luffy. "Any last words", his captor said, still smiling.

"I regret nothing", were the last words somebody heard something from Reji.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly a face came out of the water. "Ahem guys, can somebody explain why I still can swim"

"Maybe it wasn't a devil fruit after all. Too bad, we all wanted to see you die", Robin said with her usual innocent yet absolutely not smile.

"Ohh, but another fruit would have been so much fun", Luffy said with a sad smile.

In the meantime Reji was out of the water an back on deck. "It looked like one, tasted like one, but wasn't one. And to top all that the Marines think it was real and gave me a bounty for stealing it"

"It's a mystery fruit", Luffy said. Everybody else wanted to give themselves a face palm, but then again, he was actually right this time.

"You're right Luffy, let's call my devil fruit mystery fruit"

* * *

After another few days full of doing nothing, sleeping, being lazy, nothingness, eating, not one interesting thing and the occasional training came the long awaited words from Zoro. "Land in sight"

"Yay! An island, an island" Luffy, Usopp and Copper were dancing in a circle. As Reji was looking at the island he immediately thought of a single giant mountain in the middle of the ocean. Its peak was even higher than the clouds "Hey Nami, how is the island called?"

The orange haired navigator thought for a moment. "I think it was called Three Peaks but I'm not sure anymore. I would have expected three mountain peaks or something"

"There are actually three, if you look closely you actually can see them" Their fellow sharpshooter said right next to them, looking with his binocular towards the island.

"Well if you say so"

"Franky steer towards the town but keep us at distance. We should first know if there is a marine base on the island and we might have to anchor on the other side", Nami said in her commanding navigator voice.

"Aye aye, sister"

When they saw that there was no marine base on the island, Franky steered the Sunny directly towards the harbor. After they docked at the harbor, they gathered on deck.

"Ok, what do we need from town?", Nami said.

"Food" "Medical supplies" "Material to repair the Sunny" "Clothes"

The last one was actually Reji, not Nami.

She was currently thinking about who to send with whom into town.

"Ok Sanji you go together with Copper, and take Luffy with you. Somebody has to keep him occupied, also you can feed him in town to save our rations. Lysop and Franky you go together and buy what you need. At last Zoro and Brook you keep the Sunny save"

"And what is with me?" The newest straw hat said.

"You come with me and Robin. We are going shopping"

Simultaneously Reji and Sanji shouted: "Why is he allowed to go with you?" "Why do I have to go with you"

One moment later two straw hats had a huge bump on their head. "Shut up, I decide"

* * *

After Reji grabbed his treasure bag, he and the two women went into town, in search of a place to convert the gold and jewelry into cash. After a long search they finally found a small shop.

Reji put his whole bag in front of the man inside. "I want to have the worth of this bag in cash please"

The man looked through it a while and finally said: "I can give you 5 Million for everything"

Reji didn`t know anything about the worth of his treasure, so he thought it was enough. But before he could say anything Nami said: "Only 5, its at least 50 worth"

"But ma´am I can absolutely not give you 50 Million for that. I´d say we agree on 10"

"50"

"Ok I can go up to 15, but I´m already generous with this"

"50"

"I see, you are not someone to deceive easily. 25, but this is my last offer"

"50"

The man was seemingly starting to sweat heavily. "30 Million, take it or leave it"

"Agreed", Nami said smiling. She immediately took the money bag the man held up.

After the tree left the shop Reji immediately thought what to do with his new wealth. "Didn't you want to buy clothes?", Nami said to him. "Yes, after that I still have so much left"

Reji has a penis. That's why after the very first clothes store he had everything he will ever need. Short trousers with as many pockets he could find and some random T-shirt with a whale on it, Sunglasses for the cool touch and some shoes that looked like they are worn by marines. He even bought a coat. This is the grand line, you never know.

He had everything he needed and more. But why is he then in the fifth store with female clothes that belonged to his two female crewmates. He didn't knew and he will never know. But he knew one thing. Wherever in the universe or beyond you are. WOMEN NEED SO MUCH TIME SHOPPING!

As it was already was dawn the two women finally thought it was enough. But Nami just had to find that one jewelry shop on their way back. But at least could Reji sit outside a while waiting.

It was the first time today he was all for himself, except a few dozen people also shopping.

He closed his eyes and just thought of nothing.

A fisherman tried to sell his fish. Two customers augmented weather the fish was fresh or not.

On the other side of the square a small boy was crying because he has dropped his sweats.

Two Marines were walking towards the square.

A street musician was playing the vio…..

Wait marines!?

Immediately Reji opened his eyes and looked towards were he thought the marines were. It was a small side street, but nobody was there.

But not one moment later two soldiers were coming out of the street onto the big square. Reji didn't even thought one moment, grabbed every bag and ran towards the jewelry store. He opened the door and shouted towards the two women: "We are getting company. There are marines on the island. We need to move now"

The salesman was obviously not impressed and kept talking with Nami. "Would you like to buy the necklace or not?" "Yes, here is your money", Nami said putting some money on the counter. "But madam, this is far too little", he said but the trio had already left, with the necklace.

Outside the three pirates were almost running towards the harbor. "I thought there were no marines when we arrived" "Maybe they just arrived" "Then we should hurry, we don't know how many an who just came. The others might be in trouble"

 **I know, I know, I didn't upload for a long time.**

 **I already had half the chapter written but I somehow lost the will to continue.**

 **I had the whole summer time but I instead did nothing.**

 **Now school started and I suddenly can write the whole thing on one Sunday afternoon**

 **Strange, isn't it?**

 **Don't know if it is as well know by English speaker but did anyone notice the Asterix and Obelix reference?**


End file.
